


Drivers license

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, First Love, High School, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Stargazing, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: “Hey taehyun the first thing you should do when you get your licenses is drive up to my house and pick me up and take me here.” Taehyun turns to him and smiles “Of course, beomgyu hyung. That’s the first thing I’ll do.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!!!  
> I haven’t written anything in a while. I’ve been listening to Drivers Licenses by Olivia Rodrigo a lot lately so I used that as inspiration to write this. Sorry if it’s not good!! This is my first time writing angst with no happy ending. I hope you enjoy it :)

“I got my driver's license last week  
Just like we always talked about  
'Cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house” 

Taehyun and Beomgyu are laying down on the grass stargazing. There’s a comfortable silence surrounding them until beomgyu speaks “Hey taehyun the first thing you should do when you get your licenses is drive up to my house and pick me up and take me here.” Taehyun turns to him and smiles “Of course, beomgyu hyung. That’s the first thing I’ll do.” 

“And you're probably with that blonde boy  
Who always made me doubt  
He’s so much older than me  
He’s everything I'm insecure about”

Taehyun waited for beomgyu at the library like they do every Friday after school to study together. He puts the coffee down while smiling and waits, it’s been over 15 minutes and he’s about to text him until someone comes in. He looks up and sees beomgyu with senior choi yeonjun giggling. They give each other a hug goodbye and when they pull away yeonjun whispers something in his ear and beomgyu blushes, he nods and then yeonjun smiles and leaves. 

“And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I miss you, but  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do”

Hueningkai lets out a loud sigh looking away from his guitar up to taehyun “I know you miss him, I know it’s been over 2 weeks since you last seen or talked to each other. But please If you miss him that bad then just send him a text.” He says as he goes back to his guitar. Taehyun lets out a sigh and looks at his and beomgyu chat. He whispers “I’ve tried.” As beomgyu only responds with short answers and yeah we’ll hang out soon. He goes on Instagram and sees that beomgyu posted a new story and sees him and yeonjun smiling while shopping. He swallows the lump in his throat and puts his phone down. 

“And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one” 

It’s been 2 months and beomgyu and taehyun slowly slip away from each other. It hurts taehyun the most, he cries himself to sleep, he feels this big hole in his heart, he feels empty without the other, he feels like he lost himself when the older left him. It doesn’t do him any better when he found out they started dating. “I know we had our fights, but I fucking miss you so bad beomie. Don’t leave me, I can’t lose you, I can’t see a future without you in it I love you so much.” He says as he looks at a picture of them while sobbing on the floor. 

“And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone “ 

Taehyun has a free period and decides to go to the boba place near the school to catch up on some work. He starts working on an essay and 30 minutes later someone comes in. He hears a loud laugh and automatically knows who that laugh belongs to “beomgyu” he whispers. He looks up and sees yeonjun back hugging beomgyu and is kissing his cheek. Taehyun feels this big punch in his stomach he thinks to himself “How can you be smiling that wide and laughing that loud knowing we haven’t talked in 3 months, how can you be so fine and happy while I can’t go to sleep without crying at night.” 

“ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street “ 

Taehyun goes to the stars that him and beomgyu always went to at night. He lays down and looks up. After a while he says to him self out loud “I finally got my drivers license beomie, after 4 months. Remember when we were here you told me to pick up and and take you here? No? I remember, I drove past your street to get here and saw yeonjun park his car and get off with food and flowers smiling.” He takes a deep breath and lets go of the tears “You told me you will stay with me forever. Why did you lie to me. You left me without a goodbye.” He lays down sobbing as loud as we wanted to since he’s alone. 

“ Can't drive past the places we used to go to 'Cause I still fucking love you, babe “ 

Soobin and hueningkai offered taehyun to go with them to a stargazing event and when they said where it was taehyun froze and said no it’s okay and walked away. He hasn’t been there in 5 months, that same place him and beomgyu used to go every night, the place where he cried his heart out. It’s not the same anymore, being there brings back to much memories of him. He can’t go to the secret hideouts they used to become it hurts to much. He wonders why it still hurts this bad. He sees that beomgyu and yeonjun are still happy and still going strong. He gets home and goes up to his room and lays in bed. He close his eyes and takes a deep breath “I still love you, I always will beomgyu. You were my first love, I’ll be here if you ever want to come back to me.” He whispers and closes his eyes to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end thank you!!!   
> And don’t forget to vote on sma to get our boys a 2nd Bonsang <3


End file.
